Three's Not A Crowd
by grade4
Summary: I finally finished it -- 20 chapters later. I added something into it, so, if you think you read it before, you really didn't.
1. The Big News September 31, 1986

Three's Not A Crowd  
  
Chapter 1 - The Big News (September 31, 1986)  
Janet moved to the side of the bed. She looked over at the sleeping Jack. He pulled the blanket over his head. Janet knew what that meant. She left him alone and went to the bathroom. She twisted her wedding ring so that it was straight. Janet's second wedding anniversary to Jack was thirteen days ago. She felt sick, for some reason. She thought it was something she ate, or didn't eat, so, she left it alone. She got dressed and went to work.  
A few days later, the stomachaches were back. She finally went to the doctor. She was very surprised at what the doctor had to say. He gave Janet a home pregnancy test, just in case the doctor was wrong. She went home and eagerly used the test.  
Jack came home around 8:00 at night. He looked exhausted.  
"Ugh! I'm so tired! I cooked so much I think my hands are gonna fall off!"  
"That's nice, dear," said Janet. "Um, honey? Sit down, please?"  
Jack sat on the couch. Janet sat next to him. She chuckled nervously. She tilted her head and gently tugged her earlobe.  
"Jack... I have something...very important to tell you."  
"Janet, it's like you're trying to tell me the birds and the bees!"  
"Well, I'm kinda. Um..."  
"Yes?"  
Janet took a deep breath, and said her secret when she exhaled.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Jack stared at Janet. Jack didn't know what to say. The only thing that came out was, "OK, now, what's your secret?"  
"That's it, Jack." Janet patted Jack's stomach and smiled. "That's what you wanted, right Jack?" She looked at him.  
"Well, yeah, but..." He stared at Janet's stomach. "I'm gonna be a fa- fa-fa-fa-fa..." Janet's smile quickly turned into a concerned frown and smacked Jack in the back. "Father!" 


	2. Some Months Later

Chapter 2 - Some Months Later  
Jack and Janet were home together. Janet was off for the month so Jack decided to stay with her. They were watching reruns of I Love Lucy. Janet cuddled closer to Jack as they saw Ricky Ricardo yell, "Lucy!" It was warm in their little cozy house. Janet was in the midst of pregnancy. She looked down at her bulging stomach. She felt something.  
"Jack?" she asked. She felt it again. "Jack!"  
"What? What?"  
"The baby! It's kicking!"  
"Where?"  
"Here!" Janet took Jack's hand and placed it on top of her stomach.  
"The miracle of life!" Janet smiled and started crying.  
"Yeah! Life!" 


	3. The Special Delivery June 14, 1987

Chapter 3 - The Special Delivery (June 14, 1987) I know that Terri isn't a nurse for pregnancies, but, it's my story and I can do whatever I want!   
Janet was working in the flower shop. She just arranged a bouquet of daisies for someone's birthday. Little did she know, it would soon be someone else's, too. She soon felt a rush of pain. She was fine five seconds ago. She just thought it was another contraction, but this one was harsh.  
"Ooh!!" she moaned. She breathed like she was taught in the "Mothers- to-Be" class at the hospital. In. Out. In. Out. She trotted over to the phone, holding on to the counter as long as she could. She called Jack at the Bistro.  
"Jack's Bistro! Jack speaking, how may I help you?" he answered cheerfully.  
"JACK (pronounced Jeck)!" she said sharply, "Get over here!"  
"Yes, honey!" Jack gathered his things and rushed to the flower shop. He went to the front door and changed the "open" sign to the "closed" sign. He then started his car and left to help Janet.  
  
Jack picked up Janet at the flower shop and they went to the hospital. Janet was put in a wheelchair and rolled to room 115. Janet was still breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Jack stayed in the waiting room and filled out the forms that Janet really was supposed to. He gave the clipboard to the receptionist and told her that Terri Alden wanted him in room 115. The receptionist called Terri, just to make sure, and she said to let him go. The receptionist let him through and Jack was on his way to become a father.  
When he got to Janet's room, she was already in a hospital gown. Terri was at her side, monitoring Janet's contractions.  
"Hi, honey," said Janet, weakly.  
"Here comes another one, Janet. One, two..."  
"Oooh!!!"  
"... Six, seven, eight. Good..."  
"Oh... my..."  
"You're right on time. Are you sure you don't want anything for the pain?"  
"Noooo! Ter!" she said in the middle of a contraction. "No, I think I'm fine..."  
"OK, if you're sure..."  
Jack started rubbing Janet's hand up and down. Up. Down.  
"JACK! PLEASE! Stop doing that!"  
"Jack, she's under a lot of stress. Do whatever she says," Terri whispered to Jack.  
"OK, whatever she says," Jack repeated.  
"Ohhhh!!!" Janet screamed  
"Hey, Janet! It looks like you're ready! Now, usually, we ask all men to leave the room, but I think there's an exception." Terri winked at Jack.  
  
"When does it end?" Janet asked.  
"Soon enough, Janet! Soon enough!" Terri called for Dr. Maxell to come to room 115. It was time!  
The doctor came in and prepared her for the birth.  
"Ooh! Jack! When I'm out of labor... I'm going... Aah!... To kill you!" Janet screamed. "Jack, she doesn't mean that," Terri said calmly, "Remember: she's under a lot of stress."  
"I hope you mean that, Ter!" Jack answered.  
"Ok, Janet! You're ready to deliver!" Dr. Maxell announced.  
"Jack? Do you love me?" Janet asked.  
"Yes..." Jack said weakly. He knew what was coming.  
"Well... Why did you... Aah!... Put me in this misery?!" He knew it. Janet kept breathing. In. Out. In. Out.  
"It's almost over, Pumpkin!" Jack announced calmly.  
"Oh, Doctor! I can't do this!" Jack said to Dr. Maxell.  
"Yes, you can! You don't have to see the birth, but just stay with Janet, Ok? It looks like she needs you."  
"Yes, Doctor."  
"Ok, Janet, when Terri starts counting, I want you to push as hard as you can."  
"Oh! I'm so tired!"  
"You'll feel much better once the baby is out."  
"Ooh!"  
Terri started counting. Janet pushed as hard as she could, but she was exhausted. She kept pushing and Terri kept counting. A few minutes later, Janet heard the most exciting words she had ever heard before.  
"It's a boy! Let's clean 'em off for ya, Ok, Janet?" Dr. Maxell announced.  
"Uh-huh..." Janet said softly. In. Out. In. Out.  
"Are you Ok, Janet?" Jack asked. She nodded.  
"Oh! Janet! He's gorgeous!" Terri said.  
"Can I see him?" Janet asked anxiously.  
"In a minute. I think you should relax, anyway. You had a long day." Terri answered.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea."  
Jack peeked over at the baby.  
"Oh! Janet! Look what I did!" Janet stared at Jack.  
Terri picked up the baby. It squirmed in her arms. Terri walked over to Janet and put the baby in Janet's arms.  
"Oh! Hello!" She said to him. He looked at her, sleepily.  
"What a good boy!" It squirmed in her arms.  
"So..." Jack chimed in, "What are we going to name him?"  
"Well, it should start with a 'J'." She thought a moment.  
"I like Jacob," said Jack.  
"Yeah... Jacob Tripper!"  
Terri walked over to Jack and Janet. "Jacob! I love it! Well, I have to take Jacob to the nursery. " She took Jake back and walked over to the door. Before she opened the door, she turned around and took Jake's little hand and waved it to Jack and Janet. They waved back. Terri was overheard saying, "You're so beautiful! Yes you are! Yes you are!" 


	4. Love Will Keep Us Together

Chapter 4 - Love Will Keep Us Together  
  
::Song Credit -- Love Will Keep Us Together by Captain And Tennille:: Love, love will keep us together Think of me babe whenever Some sweet talkin' girl comes along Singin' her song Don't mess around you gotta be strong  
  
::scene -- Jack & Janet playing with Jacob::  
  
Just stop Cause I really love ya Stop I'll be thinkin' of ya Look in my heart and let love keep us together  
  
::scene -- Jacob's first steps::  
  
You, you belong to me now Ain't gonna set you free now When those girls start hangin' around Talkin' me down Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound  
  
::scene -- Jacob riding a tricycle::  
  
Just stop Cause I really love ya Stop I'll be thinkin' of ya Look in my heart and let love keep us together Whatever  
  
::scene -- Janet taking Jacob to the Flower Shop (Jacob's not very interested)::  
  
Young and beautiful But someday your looks will be gone When the others turn you off Who'll be turnin' you on I will I will I will I will  
  
::scene -- Jack taking Jacob to Jack's Bistro (Jacob's very interested)::  
  
(repeat chorus) I will I will I will I will I will be there to share forever Love will keep us together Said it before and I'll say it again While others pretend I need you now and I'll need you then  
  
::scene -- Jacob with Jack & Janet in the park::  
  
Just stop Cause I really love ya Stop I'll be thinkin' of ya Look in my heart and let love keep is together  
  
::scene -- Jack & Janet went to apartment 201 and is showing Jacob who Terri is, who Larry is, etc. It is also a time for Jack and Janet to remember what experiences they had in this building::  
  
Love, love will keep us together Love, love will keep us together Love, love will keep us together  
  
::scene -- family portrait:: 


	5. The Birthday June 14, 2001

Chapter 5 - The Birthday (June 14, 2001)  
"Jake!"  
Jacob was woken up by the sound of his dad's voice.  
"What?!" He screamed back.  
"Breakfast! That's what! Besides, you don't want to miss your birthday, do you?"  
"No... How old am I again?"  
"Get down here, sleepyhead!"  
::five minutes later::  
"What took you so long?"  
"Toilet, gel, toothbrush/toothpaste..."  
"OK, I understand. But, I'm sort of disappointed that your breakfast is cold."  
"That's OK, I like things cold!"  
"By the way, you do know how old you are, right?"  
"Seven?"  
"No..."  
"Eight?"  
"No..."  
"Am I close?"  
"You're six years off. You're fourteen, remember?"  
"Kinda"  
"Come on!" Jack messed up Jake's hair  
"Hey! I worked hard on that!"  
"That's what you get for spending too much time in the bathroom. You're worse than a girl! And I lived with four, so, I should know!"  
"Hey! I'm not that bad!"  
"You think so, huh? Listen, Jakey-boy, I got a big order to do at the Bistro, so, I'm gonna come home a little later than usual, OK?"  
"Yeah, but don't forget my cake!"  
"I won't! I promise!"  
Janet stumbled down the stairs. "Hey, what's going on here?"  
"Nothing, Ma. Dad's goin' to work."  
"On your birthday?"  
"No, I said it's OK. Dad has a big order."  
"Well, if you say OK, I say OK. Besides, then you can spend some time with me!" Janet stuck out her tongue. Jake did the same. 


	6. Motherly Love

Chapter 6 - Motherly Love  
"So..." Janet had no idea what to do.  
"So..." Neither did Jake. "I should've gone with Dad."  
"What's wrong with me?" Janet put her hands on her hips.  
"Nothing." He paused. "You're boring!"  
Janet got red, quickly. Her voice got squeaky. "How come I'm boring? You're doing the exact same thing as me, so, technically, you're boring, too!" She put her fingers through her hair.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Jacob?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What am I gonna do with you?" She shook her head slowly.  
"Ma?"  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry. You're not boring. I'm just not interested in what you're interested in. Men don't like flowers."  
"Oh, so you're a man now?"  
"Yeah. It's my birthday and I'm a year older. Besides, I would just rather spend the day helping out Dad. That way I could learn new dishes to cook and maybe if there are any nice lookin' girls at the party Dad is catering..."  
"I know what's coming. Just, don't get an annoying fourteen year old like I have." She paused... "Man, you are just like your father." She smiled. Jake smiled.  
"Hey Ma..."  
"What now?" she said, playfully.  
"You do believe me when I say I'm sorry, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Just wondering..."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, again. Then the phone rang.  
"Thank God!" said Jake. He ran to the phone and picked it up. "Yello?"  
"Hey, kid." It was Dad. "I'm gonna need another person or two to help me. You know how to cook, right?"  
"From the best!"  
Jack chuckled. "Uh..." In the background, there was a man speaking in Spanglish. That's what Jake called it. It had to be Felipe.  
"Yeah, Felipe..." ::Spanglish:: "Yeah, I know..." ::Spanglish:: "OK, Felipe! Listen, Jake, tell your Mom for me that she can come too. See ya soon!"  
"Bye!" He hung up the phone. 


	7. The Kitchen

Chapter 7 - The Kitchen  
"Hey Dad!" said Jake when he got to the Bistro.  
"Hi Jack" said Janet.  
"Hey, kiddo!" Jack said to Jake. Jack messed up Jake's hair, again.  
"Ugh! I worked hard on my hair! I told you to stop doing that!" Jake went over to one of Jack's frying pans, and put his fingers through his hair. In and up, to make his hair into little spikes.  
"I'm sorry, Jake." Jack put his hand out so Jake could shake it.  
"Ugh!" Jake walked away, shaking his head. He pulled up his falling jeans.  
"The kid loves me," Jack said to Janet. Janet laughed. "Hey Janet." Jack kissed her.  
"That's all I get?"  
"Oh, I'll get you later!"  
Janet laughed. "Ok!"  
"So Dad..."  
"Wow, a new world record! Twenty-seven second mood swing!" Jack said, cutting off Jake.  
"So Dad..." Jake repeated. "What are you making? It smells really good."  
"Um... Jacob...your boxers are showing." said Janet, just to make sure he doesn't humiliate himself.  
"Yeah, I know. That's the style. Where have you been?"  
"In a time capsule, Jacob."  
"So Dad... What are you making? It smells really good." Jake repeated.  
"Veal parmigiana."  
"Mmmmm..."  
"It's not for you!"  
"I know...just, it smells really good." Jake licked his lips. "Can't I just have a little taste, since it's my birthday, and all..."  
"No! I'm going to make you dinner when you get home! Janet, can I talk to you for a second? Jake, don't let that burn!"  
"Aye, aye captain!" said Jake, stupidly.  
Jack pulled Janet up to his little apartment upstairs.  
"Ooh! Is this the 'getting me later' part?" Janet wondered  
"No, not yet!" Jack winked. "This is what I wanted to show you." He pulled out Jake's cake. He read what it said out loud. "Happy Birthday Buddy."  
"Hey! I like it! You made it, right?"  
"Yeah-huh! With my own, tired hands." Jack smiled, proud of his work.  
  
"Ooh! Can't I just have a little taste, since it's Jacob's birthday, and all...?" Janet said, mimicking Jake.  
"I see where Jake gets his brains..."  
"Well..." she didn't have a comeback, so, she ignored the insult. She knew he didn't mean it... it's just not nice to be made fun of. She was always made fun of. All her life. Her height, her weight... her height. The only place she wasn't made fun of was apartment 201. And that's why she had the best husband in the world. Even if her son was a pain...  
"So, where are you going to hide this cake?" Janet asked.  
"Right here, in this freezer. This is where I had it before I showed you."  
"Oh, I see. And, when are you going to give it to him?"  
"When we get home. Do you have his gift?"  
"Yep, it's wrapped and in my closet. Ooh! I love birthdays!"  
"Not as much as Christmas..."  
"I can't argue with that, Jack"  
"Hey Dad! I think this veal thing is done!"  
"Ok, thanks Jake!" 


	8. The Birthday Party

Chapter 8 - The Birthday Party  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Ja-ake! Happy birthday to you!"  
"Oh my! Thanks Ma! Thanks Dad!"  
"Don't mention it. OK, you can mention it, I don't mind." said Jack.  
"OK, I will as soon as I get to school" Jake winked.  
"So? Dig in!" said an eager Janet. "I'm hungry!"  
"Oh, and thank you for letting me have any dinner I want! Pizza was perfect. It was good, and I could afford it!"  
"Well, you're fourteen and I know that you want your independence, so, buying us dinner was a great idea! Especially because it was mine..." Jack said.  
"So? Where are my presents?"  
"Oh, I'll go get them, Jacob," said Janet  
"Yeah! For a second, I thought you forgot about me!" Jake pretended to cry.  
"You've been working on that, haven't you?" said Jack  
"You noticed?"  
"Yeah, you're doing good! Maybe you can be an actor when you grow up!"  
"Nah, I think I want to be a chef, like you!"  
"Aww, thanks, Jake."  
Jake smiled  
"Here you go, Jacob!" Janet said when she came back downstairs.  
"Wow! I don't think I've been this happy since I got my braces off!"  
"Jacob, that was last year!"  
"Well, I was happy..." Jake opened his first gift. "Wow! A Bop-It! Cool!"  
Jack snatched the Bop-It from Jake. "Jan-et! I told you not to get that because it will give us a headache!"  
"Oh, I've been through worse than a headache! Besides, Jacob wanted it, so I bought it for him! I don't think there's anything wrong with that..."  
"Yeah, but, Jan-et... He didn't even get anything for us!"  
"Hey! I got the pizza, didn't I?" Jake piped in  
"Well, yeah, so, I guess... happy birthday!" Jack said, giving the Bop-It back to Jake.  
"Yeah! Thank you, Ma! So, Dad, where's your gift for me?"  
"Here..." Jack gave Jake a very small envelope.  
"Dad, it's so small! I hope it's good..."  
"Well, if you don't like it, it's the thought that counts..."  
Jake opened up the envelope. "Are these what I think these are?"  
"I sure hope so..." Jack said  
"Two tickets to tonight's Creed concert?"  
"WHAT?" Janet shrieked. She snatched the tickets out of Jake's hands.  
"Man, you old people have a problem with sharing!" said Jake  
"H-h-h-h-h-how did you get these?" asked Janet  
"Ticketmaster.com! Everyone goes there for tickets! Hey, how long have you been in that time capsule of yours?"  
Janet stared at Jack.  
"Hey, more importantly, why are there two tickets? Shouldn't there be only one?" Jake asked  
"Well, you sure as heck aren't going alone! So, I'm coming with you! Unless, of course, you want to go with your Mom, here."  
"Oh no! I'm going with you!" Jake said, smiling. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome!" said Jack.  
"Well, I'm thinking of going to sleep early, anyway, so, you won't miss anything here!" Janet said.  
"Well, Jakey-boy, get dressed and let's go!"  
"OK!"  
"Janet, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I bought them, I'm sorry that I only bought two. I just thought that Jake didn't feel comfortable with you, and he would ignore you, anyway."  
"But, why does he ignore me? I'm supposed to be likeable! He liked me when he was four!"  
"Janet, that was ten years ago! It's the age! I read it on the internet." Jack kissed Janet and he went upstairs to help Jake pick out his clothes. Janet knew that he would be back quickly because Jake didn't like to be treated like a child. And, he especially didn't like his clothes picked out.  
"I knew you would be back, Jack. It's the age!"  
"Nice one, Janet. I promise. I will be with you when we get back. I'll tuck Jake in and then I'll change his diaper. And then, I will start spinning his mobile so that he'll go to sleep. Then, I promise, I'll be right next to you." He winked at Janet and he left with Jake. Janet waved and the car went out of the driveway. 


	9. After The Concert

Chapter 9 - After The Concert  
The music was loud and there weren't many seats empty. Welcome to a concert of the twenty-first century.  
After the concert, Jack and Jake were back home. Janet was sleeping and everything looked like it was under control. Jake rushed up the stairs to his room and Jack went to meet Janet.  
"Hey! How was the concert?" said Janet, half sleeping and half awake.  
  
"I think I lost some hearing in my left ear." Jack said. Janet laughed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I guess you just gotta keep up with the times!" She winked and went back to sleep.  
  
The next day, Janet woke up and went downstairs to watch some Saturday morning TV. She was surprised to see Jake already sitting on the couch, eating cereal.  
"Jacob? What are you doing up so early?"  
"Maybe I can catch a good movie on TV."  
"Well, that's what I thought I would do."  
"Come. Sit."  
"OK, I feel like a dog, though."  
"You're not a dog, Ma."  
"I'm not?"  
"No! I'm surprised you didn't know that..."  
"Hey, Jacob, why are you being so nice to me?"  
"You want the truth?"  
"Whatever sounds more believable"  
"Well, Ma, I wanted to spend more time with you. You think I had a good time last night at that concert?"  
"You mean you didn't?"  
"I did! I did! I just think it would've been better with you sitting next to me."  
"Aww, thank you Jacob!" Janet hugged Jake and Jake tried to get away.  
"Now, Ma, what do you wanna watch?"  
"There's this show on Tuesday, Five Simple Rules or somethin' like that."  
"Eight, Ma."  
"Whatever"  
Jake smiled at Janet. "You never said that before..."  
"I'm trying to be hip. I was watching MTV and taking notes."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Wow, you people changed since when I was a girl"  
"You know, I never thought about it that way..."  
Janet had Jake right where she wanted him. "Jacob?"  
"Yeah ma?"  
"Do you like me? I mean, not as a mother, but as a close friend? Someone who you can share all your problems with?"  
"Yeah. But, don't tell me your problems, OK?"  
"OK, I understand. Do you want me to leave?"  
"No. Stay."  
So, they stayed on the couch. Jack was sleeping, like usual. Janet felt like going back to sleep, too. And she did. She woke up around 2:00pm and noticed that she was two hours late for work. So, she went over to the phone, and she was going to call and say she was sick.  
"No, it's too late to say that." she said to herself. "But, what if {owner of flower shop} thinks that I passed away? And, he'll make funeral arrangements and invite my family and then I'm going to have to say that I'm not dead. Why, oh why did I fall asleep? Janet, you're killing yourself over nothing! Leave it alone! Oh my, it's Saturday! I don't even go to work today! JANET! Take a chill-pill! Haha! I always wanted to say that!" She chuckled a bit and went upstairs to see if Jack was still sleeping. "Take a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. There, feel better? Look, there's Jack watching TV. There's nothing to worry about! Should I go to a doctor? No! I can't! Then he'll say I'm pregnant again! I can't be pregnant! I'm too old to be pregnant! I already have one child! Another one won't make me any happier!"  
"Janet, are you OK? You look so pensive! Deja vu..."  
"Deja vu?"  
"Remember when we had Christmas with the Ropers?"  
"Yes..."  
"And Mrs. Roper said I looked pensive?"  
"Yes..."  
"Do you remember what I said?"  
"Oh, I'm just thinking of whale-gutting in the arctic."  
"Oh my God, you remember?"  
"Of course I do! I'll never forget Christmases with the Ropers'"  
"There was only one!"  
"Well, that's why I remember them!" Janet chuckled to herself. "How was your sleep?"  
"Long, but good."  
"Do you know you sleep like a bear?"  
"Meaning?"  
Janet growled, to explain how Jack sleeps.  
"Oh, I love it when you growl!"  
"So, Jack, what are you watching?"  
"Discovery Channel has the life of elephants. There is absolutely nothing on TV."  
"I know what you mean. Hey, I think there's a John Ritter movie on HBO."  
"Really? Which one?"  
"Problem Child. He plays a guy that adopts a child with his wife. And the boy is an annoying little brat. Did you know that the person that plays his wife is his actual wife?"  
"I've never even heard of the movie. It sounds interesting."  
"Yeah, I saw it once before."  
Day grew into night and Jack & Janet haven't moved since 2:00pm. Janet didn't need an expensive dinner, or a diamond necklace. All she wanted was to be with Jack. And for Jake to love her, not only as family, but as a close friend. 


	10. The Girl September 27, 2001

Chapter 10 - The Girl (September 27, 2001)  
Jake came home from a long day of school on Tuesday. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
"What happened? Did you get a good test grade?" Janet asked  
Jake shook his head.  
"Did you get an A on one of your reports?"  
Jake shook his head again.  
"Then, why are you so happy?"  
"A girl asked me out."  
"Really? Who?"  
"I think I want to talk to Dad first."  
"Of course!" Janet said to herself.  
  
"Dad!"  
"Yeah?"  
Jake was still grinning.  
"Why are you smiling like that?"  
"A girl asked me out."  
"Really? Who?"  
"A girl in my social studies class. I sit behind her. Her name is Azalea Younge."  
"Like the flower?"  
"Yeah."  
"Pretty name. Pretty girl?"  
"The best in the class!"  
"That's wonderful! When's the marriage?"  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
"I know. Where are you going?"  
"Um... actually... she's taking me to the Bistro. Can you make something for us?"  
"Sure!"  
"And, it's on the house?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh! Come on!"  
"I'm just kidding! Of course!"  
"Yeah!" Jake leaped up and clicked his heels like a leprechaun. "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome, Jakey-boy!" Jack called out when Jake left the room. 


	11. The Date

Chapter 11 - The Date  
  
"Lordy, Lordy, Lordy, Lordy, Lordy..." said Jake, when Azalea came through the front door.  
"Jake."  
"Hi Azalea. You look beautiful."  
"Thank you. Sorry I'm late, but my watch stopped. What time do you have?"  
"Time stands still when I'm with you."  
Jack watched from the kitchen. He was in his glory. "I taught him that," he said to himself.  
The date went on and the dish was very exquisite. Jake was walking Azalea to the door, when, he kissed her. Jack smiled. "I taught him that, too." Jack then took Jake home.  
  
"Jacob! You're home! How was it?"  
Jake was shy, so, he went to his room to write in his journal.  
"What was that about?" Janet asked Jack. Jack kissed Janet.  
"That." Jack then went up to his room. Janet was confused. And, all alone.  
"Why is everyone so secretive all of a sudden?" Then, Janet went back into reading her book.  
  
::the next day::  
  
"Good mornin' Ma!"  
"Hey Jacob. Is it too early to start talking about what happened last night?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, tell me anyway."  
"Well, I met Azalea --"  
"Wait! Go back a step! Who is Azalea?"  
"She's a girl in my social studies class. I sit behind her. She asked me out yesterday."  
"And that's why you had that stupid grin on your face, right?"  
"Yeah, that's why! So, anyway... I met Azalea at the Bistro and I was as polite as I could be. Dad made the dinner. He was watching, so, he was proud of what he taught me. Then... I kissed her."  
"A real kiss? Or just a peck?"  
"No, a real kiss. Ma, it was the best thing I have ever done!"  
Janet smiled. "So, do you like her?"  
"Yeah. Enough to kiss her."  
"I sure hope so..."  
Janet started patting Jake's knee. She was more than proud of her son. He was more than a son, now. He's now -- a gentleman! Janet felt something that she had never felt before. Relief overwhelmed her. Janet knew that Jake loved her, finally! Jake looked for the remote. He found it. It was in between the couch pillows. He pointed it to the TV and turned it on. He put on some Bugs Bunny cartoons. He put his back to the back of the couch and he put his feet on the coffee table. Janet was going to say something, but she didn't. She didn't want to lose this feeling by fighting. She actually felt a bond between Jake and herself. She put her back to the back of the couch and put her arm around Jake. Jake normally would squirm, but he didn't. There was finally a bond.  
"Azaleas are beautiful flowers." Janet said. Jake turned his head, smiled, and nodded. He turned his head the other way so that he could see the TV.  
"So, did you see Survivor?"  
"Yeah, with you the other day."  
"Who do you think is gonna be voted off first?"  
Janet shrugged. 


	12. Alone At Last October 2, 2001

Chapter 12 - Alone At Last (October 2, 2001)  
Jake went over to Azalea's house, to get to know her a little better. Jack and Janet were finally alone. Janet had the idea that they could go shopping. That way, they can talk, and they could go as slow as they wanted to. They got into their car and drove off to the mall. Usually, Jack wouldn't go to the mall. He thought that it's a woman's "thing". But, he just wanted to be with Janet. They didn't have to buy anything, either. They didn't bring much money. Once they got to the mall, Jack got out to open the car door for Janet and held his hand out. Janet put her hand in his and stepped out of the car. Janet thanked Jack with a small kiss. As they made their way to the front door Jack took Janet's hand in his.  
"I never realized how much of a gentleman you are!" Janet said. Jack smiled and looked away, embarrassed.  
"Oh, don't be embarrassed, Jack! That's a compliment!"  
"I know, and compliments are best said by you. That's a compliment right back at-cha!" Jack said. Janet smiled and looked away, embarrassed. Jack kissed her again. "I'm glad Jake finally left us alone" Jack said as the wind afternoon breeze played with their hair.  
"Yeah. I am very proud of our son. You have brought him up well!" she said as she leaned on his shoulder.  
"We have brought him up well" Jack said as he opened the door for her. "Don't forget, takes two!" he said as he winked at her.  
"I just feel guilty that he's not with us. He's always with us! I don't remember the last time it was just you and me. I'm so used to 'J, J and J', not 'J and J' "she said, while entering Janet's favorite store. She walked over to a table of sweaters and picked up a red one.  
"Well you know he loves you, Janet," he said as he signaled with his hand that he liked that sweater.  
"Yes I know, but, I noticed something, and I don't know if you did. Sometimes, I feel like he just sees me as his mom instead of his friend or someone he can come talk to" Janet said as she laid that one down and picked up a pink one.  
"Well he loves you. But don't forget I love you more" he said as he took her in his arms.  
"Jack" Janet said looking around. "Not here"  
"Then where else? Jake is always around."  
Janet let go of the sweater and she pulled softly away from Jack's arms. "How about this one?" she asked as she showed him a really cute blue dress.  
"I love it!" he said as he imagined her in it.  
"Are you shopping for something special or is this just another one of those women moments where they get this crazy urge of shopping?" he said laughing.  
"No, I'm just looking around. Nothing special. I just wanted us to do something together. Just you and me" she said as she gave him a soft smile.  
"I love listening to you talk like that" he answered with a special glow in his eyes.  
"Come on!" Janet said as she took her husband's hand and walked out of the store. "I want to show you something. I hope it's still there. I saw it in an ad last week"  
"Women" Jack said to himself.  
They walked for about two minutes until they got to the store Janet wanted to go into. "So how is the Bistro doing?" Janet asked him, wanting to take advantage of the time they had to be alone.  
"We are doing great!" Jack said as he gently pulled Janet closer to him. He wanted to be as close to her as he could. "I am hoping that with the holidays coming around in a month, we can do even better"  
"I bet you will" Janet said, as she snuggled closer to him and put her arms around his waist.  
There was a small silence as they got closer to the store Janet wanted to go into. "Jack. I hope you haven't been teaching Jake any of your old tricks" Janet said with serious face.  
"Why Janet!" he said with sarcasm. "I can't believe you still remember that!"  
"Jack Tripper? Do you know what you will want for Christmas?" she said, changing the subject.  
"Yeah, you!" Jack said as he kissed her hair.  
"You fink! You wanted that for about twenty-four years now! First Chrissy, then me, then everyone else that walked into 201!" Janet said playfully.  
Jack pulled her into his arms and they started to kiss. "I wanted you in the first place. Chrissy was just better looking!" Janet gasped loudly. She put her hands on her hips, then she folded them across her chest, then her foot started tapping. Jack knew he was going to get it now! To his surprise, she moved in closer and kissed him again. Jack was completely surprised.  
"Well, now I know where Jake gets his mood swings!" Jack smiled devilishly.  
Jake, who was also strolling along in the mall with Azalea, sees them and his jaw dropped open. He starts to walk over to them, pulling Azalea along.  
"You remind me of a big, strong dog. Like a Mastiff!" said Azalea. Azalea was interested in dogs and knew everything about every breed. Jake went over to Jack and Janet and tapped Dad on the shoulder.  
"Yes?" he said, turning his head. "Oh, it's you." Jack turned back around and he and Janet just looked at each other. Janet looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Jake, who was gagging in disgust. Jack kissed her nose.  
"So much for a day alone..." Janet said sadly.  
"Well, it's not like he doesn't know what's going on. He tried it himself, remember?"  
"Yeah, but I had to get him to tell me what happened. I felt so bad he was missing his cartoons."  
"You're such a wuss."  
"Why did you marry me?"  
"You're an attractive wuss."  
"Well, you're an attractive fink."  
"Where did you get that word?"  
"I made it up. You do know what it means, right?"  
"Are you kidding? If that word was in the dictionary, a sketch of moi would be under the definition!"  
"That's an old line."  
"I know, but it makes a point..." Jack replied.  
After this line there was about a minute of silence. Jack and Janet were now wondering, almost going in circles. They didn't mind. They just wanted each other's company. 


	13. Uhoh December 15, 2007

Chapter 13 - Uh-oh (December 15, 2007)  
Azalea and Jacob were spending a nice winter afternoon in front of the TV when Azzie fell asleep. That was Jake's chance to make a very important phone call. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Jack, will you get that?" Janet asked.  
"Yeah, sure, hon," he called back. "Hello?"  
"Uh, hi, Dad."  
"Hey Jakey, how are ya?"  
"Good. Um, Dad. I have something to tell you and it's very important. Too important to even tell you over the phone."  
"Is Azzie... uh..."  
"Oh, no, no. Not yet, at least."  
"Oh, good. Do you want to come over or something?"  
"Can I?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Is Azzie coming, too?"  
"No, she's taking a nap."  
"Oh, well, I'll see you soon."  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
"Who was that?" Janet asked.  
"Jake. He wants to come over and tell us something." Jack shrugged.  
"Is Azzie... uh..."  
"Oh, no. It's something else."  
  
::A Few Minutes Later::  
Ding-Dong.  
"Coming!" Janet called. She opened the door. "Hi, Jacob!" She hugged him. "It's like I haven't seen you in four years," Janet joked. Jake allowed himself in. "Where's Dad? I need to talk to both to you." "I think he's in the living room, you can go look." "Yeah, thanks." "No problem." Jake went to look for Jack. "Hi Dad," he said when he caught up to him. "Hey, son." Janet was behind Jake. "I need to talk to you both. Sit down." They did. "Ma. Dad. I was thinking. I love my country and I wanted to do more for it. I was wondering what I could do and I found myself thinking, 'I should join the Army'. And, I'm really thinking more seriously that I should. I can do it. I've been watching war movies since I was 10." "That's your fault," Janet whispered to Jack. "So, I wanted to know what you thought of me joining the Army." "Um... Wow... I don't know what to say. It's a great deal of work, you know," Jack told him. "I know. I can handle it."  
"What about Azalea?" Janet asked.  
"She knows and she thinks that I should do it."  
Jack cleared his throat. "If you really, sincerely think that you should join, then I'm right behind you."  
"I agree completely," said Janet.  
"Ok! Then it's all settled. I'll join tomorrow." He gasped, "Look at the time! I have to go; Azzie's probably going to wake up soon. I'll see you soon. And, thank you for your support. Bye!"  
"Bye, Jake!"  
"See ya soon, Jacob!"  
Jake left.  
"Our little boy's growing up!" Janet said. 


	14. I'm Coming Back

Chapter 14 - I'm Coming Back  
Azalea and Jake were saying goodbye to each other in the airport. Jake made certain that he would see his family again, no matter what it took.  
"I'm going to miss you, Jake," Azalea said softly. She didn't want to face the facts. "Call me whenever you can, Ok?"  
"I'll make it my duty."  
They hugged for two minutes. Jake pulled away. He played with her hair.  
"I'm coming back, don't worry."  
Azalea nodded.  
"Bye"  
With that, Jake turned and boarded the plane. Azalea turned the other way and walked slowly to the bathroom, thinking about Jake the whole way. When she reached the bathroom, she cried. And cried. And cried. 


	15. A Letter To My Lover

Chapter 15 - A Letter To My Lover  
  
Dear Azalea, Mom, and Dad,  
The Army has to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. I feel much more confident and I love this 'do! I only have a few minutes to write. I am in a cave right now, believe it or not. Thomas and Boise are "stars" in my bunk. They are really good at shooting. I miss you all. I'm striving to come home soon. Keep praying and I will be fine.  
  
I love you,  
Jake 


	16. Guess Who?

Chapter 16 – Guess Who?  
Jake walked into the local video rental store where Azzie was working part-time with his Army outfit on. He purposely was near the front of the store, away from the cashier's desk. He wanted Azzie to recognize him. He stayed near the horror section, his favorite section. She noticed him right away, but didn't want to make a fool of herself in case it wasn't him. She politely walked up to him and said,  
"Do you need any help?" like she was taught by the manager.  
Jake smiled. Azzie looked at his name tag.  
"Jake! It is you!"  
"Surprised you, huh?"  
"Yeah! I didn't really recognize you with the crew cut. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm not going anymore. I thought it was easier than it is."  
"Aww. Well, I'm glad you're back. Do your parents know?"  
"Not yet. Did you get my letter?"  
"Yeah, I did. I gave it to your mom & dad."  
"Excuse me? Is there anyone working here?" said an impatient customer.  
"Yes! I'm here. Hold on a second. Come with me, Jake."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause I wanna talk to you." She gave the customer her video and told the manager she's going home early.  
  
Outside, she said, "Here, use my cell phone."  
"Why, who am I calling?"  
"Jack & Janet. You have to tell them you're home."  
"I'm nervous."  
"C'mon! They're your parents. They've seen you naked."  
"What's that have to do with anything?"  
"You shouldn't be nervous. They know you more than anyone else."  
Jake took a deep breath and dialed their number.  
"It's ringing," he whispered to Azzie. She smiled.  
"Hello?" said Jack.  
"Hi, Dad," Jake answered with a quiver in his voice. 


	17. Hi Dad

Chapter 17 – Hi Dad  
"Jake?"  
"Yeah, hi." There was a long pause.  
"I'm just speechless. Well, how are ya?"  
"Great. I'm a little tired from jet lag."  
"Next question: Where are you?"  
"I'm next to Royal Videos. I surprised Azzie."  
"Why are you home? Shouldn't you be overseas somewhere?"  
"Well, I thought I could handle the Army. I didn't think it would be as hard as it is. So, I came home. I have a question for you."  
"What, Jakey?"  
"Where's Ma?"  
"Uh..." Jack turned around and was startled to see she was right next to him. "Right next to me. Do you want to talk to her?"  
"Yeah, please."  
Jack put his hand over the receiver. "Janet, you'll never guess who's on the phone."  
"Michael Jackson?"  
"No. Not even close."  
"Who?"  
Jack gave the phone to Janet. "Hello?"  
"Michael Jackson, huh?" said Jake.  
"Jacob! What are you doing home?"  
"Well, I thought I could handle the Army. I didn't think it would be as hard as it is. So, I came home."  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're home! Do you want to come over, and tell us your Army stories?"  
"Yeah, I'd love to come. I also have something else to do while I'm  
over there."  
  
"Ok, see you soon!" 


	18. Jake & Azalea

Chapter 18 - Jake & Azalea  
"Jacob!" Janet exclaimed when he arrived at her house. "Oh, you look so handsome with your outfit on! A true-blue American."  
"Hi, ma."  
"Jakey, my boy!" Jack said when he went down the stairs. He noticed a bulge in his jacket pocket, but he didn't think about it much.  
"Um, Ma? Dad? Please. Sit down." Jake was trying to be on his best behavior. "Um..." he continued, "I have... um... something very important to ask. Um...,"  
Azalea was getting anxious. "Yes?" she asked.  
"Well, we have been together for a very long time. We started out as crushes and now we are inseparable." Jake smiled. "This is a very important day for me... and you! Of course! Well, I'm normally a very shy person, obviously, and I really want this moment to last."  
Azalea knew that Jake was taking a very long time. But, Azalea was the most kindest, most patient person that he has ever known. Jake took out a black box. "So, that's what the bulge was," Jack said to himself. Azalea knew what was inside of it. She has seen so many movies before. Boy, was this romantic!  
"Azalea?" Jake got on one knee and opened the box. "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" she yelled and threw her arms around him.  
Jake was nineteen. Azalea was eighteen. She knew everything there was to marriage. She read books and watched movies. This is the one thing that she always wanted. This, and a pony, but that was a long time ago when she wanted a pony. She was madly in love with Jake and now she had her whole lifetime, and his whole lifetime, to show it. Jake took out the ring and slipped it onto Azalea's finger. She lifted up her hand and stared at the diamond. Jake quickly looked at his mom and dad. His mom was getting teary- eyed. His dad never stopped smiling. 


	19. The Wedding October 10, 2008

Chapter 19 - The Wedding (October 10, 2008)  
The wedding couldn't be any fancier nor more formal. Chandeliers were hanging from the ceilings. The ballroom had balconies. There was a live orchestra. There was a five-layer wedding cake with a bride and groom on top. It was absolutely lovely. Everyone was invited. And, everyone came. Azalea bought a beautiful wedding gown with a long train. Jake had a tuxedo, complete with a top hat. He wanted everything formal. He wanted the best for Azalea. He could tell that Azalea wanted the best for him, too.  
So, by 3:00 PM, all the guests had arrived and the ceremony started. Jake wanted more than anything to see what Azalea looked like. And when he walked out of the sliding doors, the first thing he did was he looked at Azalea. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dark hair was in curls and was pulled up high on her head. He also wanted to see what her face looked like, with make-up on. He tried to look, but her veil was in the way. But, when Mr. Younge lifted it, Jake almost fell backwards. Jake never had seen her looking so beautiful. He was really starting to think of the phrase, "Make-up is magic". Ok, so it wasn't a popular phrase, but he believed it! He loved staring into Azalea's dark brown eyes when they exchanged vows. Then, the most important part of the whole ceremony came next. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jake didn't mind the "You may kiss the bride" part, either.  
  
Now, it was the fun part of the wedding -- the dancing, the eating, the drinking, and more dancing. Jake liked things to be fun. He liked things to be formal, but formal gets boring. He danced to all the songs, some with his friends, most with Azalea. Jake and Azalea were in love. Their slow song of choice was At Last by Etta James. It was a good choice. Azalea made the choice. Jake didn't want to do everything. He wanted Azalea to have some fun in this wedding, too. After all, it was their wedding.  
  
The next part of the wedding was the traditional part. All the guests lined up in two lines and when Azalea and Jake walked out of the chapel, the guests threw rice. Azalea didn't enjoy that part; the rice got into her hair. When they went through the rice, Jake picked up Azalea and they walked to the limo. When they got there, Jake put her down and they both went into the limo. Jake rolled down the window and yelled out, "Bye, Mom and Dad! We'll miss you!"  
Jack waved. "Bye, Son!"  
Janet waved, too. "Bye," she paused, "Jake!" 


	20. The Big News October 23, 2010

Chapter 20 - The Big News (October 23, 2010)  
Azalea moved to the side of the bed. She looked over at the sleeping Jake. He pulled the blanket over his head. Azalea knew what that meant. She left him alone and went to the bathroom. She twisted her wedding ring so that it was straight. Azalea's second wedding anniversary to Jack was thirteen days ago. She felt sick, for some reason. She thought it was something she ate, or didn't eat, so, she left it alone. She got dressed and went to work.  
  
Like I say in all my stories, they are completely made up and original. 


End file.
